cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blooregard Q. Kazoo
'''Blooregard Q. Kazoo', lepiej znany jako Bloo - zmyślony przyjaciel stworzony przez Maksa. Jedyny zmyślony przyjaciel objęty ochroną przed adopcją w domu pani Foster. Głos mu podkłada w polskiej wersji Grzegorz Drojewski. Opis thumb|left|Bloo w odc. "Słodki interes" Pięcioletni zmyślony przyjaciel, wymyślony przez Maksa, oddany do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster i objęty tam jako jedyny ochroną przed adopcją. Dzieli pokój z Eduardo, Koko oraz Chudym. Cechuje go spryt, egoizm, a także narcyzm. Jest często zazdrosny i niedojrzały. Twórca serialu Craig McCracken wyznał w wywiadzie, że charakter Bloo jest oparty na zachowaniu Craiga po śmierci ojca w wieku siedmiu lat. W pierwszych odcinkach wydaje się być jednak bardziej delikatny. Ukrywa przed innymi wszelkie przejawy troski, smutku czy wzruszenia ze swojej strony, które pojawiają się w kilku odcinkach. Bloo jest uwielbiany przez dzieci i uważany często za "najlepszego zmyślonego przyjaciela", konkurując o ten tytuł z Wujkiem Kieszonką. Jest bardzo samolubny oraz rozpieszczony. Uwielbia robić innym kawały tworząc zwykle zamęt w całym domu, irytując przy tym pana Zająca, Księżną oraz pannę Frankę. Zdarzyło mu się wielokrotnie łamać prawo, zaczynając od nieprzestrzegania reguł panujących w domu pani Foster, kończąc na kradzieży i niszczeniu mienia. Najczęściej jednak jego wybryki pozostają bezkarne. Największym marzeniem Blooregarda jest zostanie gwiazdą (próbował to zrobić w odcinku "Fałszywy film" oraz "Bloo Tube", zaś został nią w odcinku "Słodki zapach sukcesu" występując w reklamach jako dezodorant Deo) oraz osiągnięcie jak najwięcej, bez największego wysiłku. Posiada swoje alter-ego, Bloo Superkolo, tworząc z nim w wyobraźni niekiedy swoje własne historie i dodając swoich przyjaciół. Często przebiera się za Orlando Bloo i wyobraża sobie, że Franka jest jego żoną. Uwielbia oglądać filmy sensacyjne - jest także fanem pewnego aktora o imieniu Rod Tango. Niestety on nie lubi Bloo, gdyż ten wkradł się na premierę jednego z filmów, w których grał główną rolę. Blooregard często wykazuje również zamiłowanie do paletek, jednak nie umie nimi odbijać, a usprawiedliwia się najczęściej częstym błędem w produkcji. Nauczył się dopiero po kilkunastu odcinkach od pierwszej próby (odc. "Zając rusza w tango"). W odc. "Szaleję za kartami Koko" popadł w obsesję zbierania wszystkich kart dotyczących zmyślonych przyjaciół od Koko. Historia Bloo został wymyślony przez Maksa w wieku trzech lat. W pewnym czasie (gdy Maks miał już lat siedem) matka twórcy zaczęła sądzić, że jest już za duży na zmyślonego przyjaciela i postanawia wyrzucić Bloo na ulicę. W międzyczasie on obejrzał przez przypadek reklamę domu pani Foster w telewizji i postanowił wybrać się tam z Maksem, aby zobaczyć, czy nie jest to lepsze rozwiązanie niż wyrzucenie go na bruk. Początkowo przyjaciele sądzili, że dom pani Foster funkcjonuje jak hotel. Okazało się jednak, że to przytułek, w którym porzuceni zmyśleni przyjaciele są oddawani do adopcji. Właścicielka domu, pani Foster zgodziła się jednak zrobić jeden jedyny wyjątek, by Bloo nie był oddawany do adopcji, chociażby dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do innych przyjaciół ma ciągły kontakt ze swoim twórcą. Stworzono przy tym także zasadę, że Maks musi przychodzić codziennie o godzinie trzeciej popołudniu się z nim spotkać, inaczej ochrona przed adopcją przestanie obowiązywać. Zasady tej pilnuje pan Zając. Wygląd Bloo jest cały niebieski. Jeden z wstępnych projektów zakładał, że miał mieć wygląd żółtej flegmy. Niektórzy także zakładali, że Bloo miał mieć wąską szyję. Jednak większość wstępnych projektów Bloo tylko nieznacznie się różniła od finalnej wersjihttp://blog.unbrain.net/archives/2006/07/master-blooregard/. Od począku miał nie mieć palców i nóg. Za drugim razem nie było nawet mowy by zmienić mu kolor. Jest w kształcie wysokiego prostokąta, zaokrąglonego z górnej strony. Na niebieskim ciele ma tylko oczy, usta i ręce. Niekiedy są pokazywane jego palce u rąk, aczkolwiek najczęściej widać ich brak. Ciekawostki * Ma swoje alter-ego - Bloo SuperkoloOdc. Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy oraz Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony * Przebrał się w dwóch odcinkachOdc. Moja droga Franko i Sąsiedzkie spory za Orlanda Bloo - jest to aluzja do amerykańskiego aktora Orlando Blooma. * Bajdzo się w nim zakochała, a ten nawet tego nie zauważył, aż słuch o niej zaginął. * W niektórych odcinkach widoczne są jego palce, ale tylko w określonych scenach (np. jak chce przyłożyć palce z tyłu głowy, zeby to zostało uwidocznione na corocznym zdjęciu na początku odcinka "Wspólne zdjęcie"). * W odcinku "Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy" dowiadujemy się, że lubi siatkówkę. Jest to jednak błąd polskich tłumaczy, gdyż w oryginalnej wersji Bloo powiedział, że lubi odbijać paletki - co by się zgadzało, gdyż o paletkach jest wspominane także w wielu innych odcinkach (po polsku). * Bloo jest jednych z dwóch zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy mają w domu Pani Foster specjalny alarm, który Pan Zając uruchamia w przypadku ich adopcji. Drugim takim przyjacielem jest Księżna. **Dzwonek Bloo można zobaczyć w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!" * Bloo jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. * Ulubionym smakiem chipsów Bloo jest "sól i ocet". Można się o tym dowiedzieć w odcinku "Pomocna dłoń Chudego". Sprawy uczuciowe Bajdzo Bloo jest głównym obiektem westchnień zmyślonej przyjaciółki o imieniu Bajdzo. Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jej uczucia do Bloo nigdy nie zostały przez niego odwzajemnione (mimo usilnych starań z jej strony). Co więcej, Bloo nie może zapamiętać nawet jej imienia. Ostatecznie popadła w obsesję. Franka W odcinku "Moja droga Franko" Bloo spodobała się Franka. Uznał, że jest bardzo ładna, gdy wystroiła się na randkę z chłopakiem. Toczył bój o nią z Maksem, Księciem z bajki oraz dostarczycielem pizzy. Zauroczenie w krótkim czasie zniknęło. Nemezis W odcinku "Wyzwanie dla super przyjaciół" Nemezis zapragnęła, by Bloo się do niej przyłączył jako pomagier w jej feministycznych zbrodniach dotyczących anty-męskości. Po odejściu przyznała, że myślała, że coś ich łączy. Można było zauważyć także, że uległa jego namowom, by zgodziła się na zmianę planu działania jednego z jej planów. Cytaty * Gdyby pan umiał otworzyć swoje wielkie, królicze serce i wpuścić do tego pięknego i gościnnego domu biednego, niechcianego, odrzuconego, zmyślonego przyjaciela, to może, ale tylko może nie byłbym taki... smutny. ** Opis: Bloo do Zająca. * W reklamie mówili, że to absolutystycznie idealna chata dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy szukają miejsca do spania i... w ogóle do życia. Tu mi będzie dobrze! * Ośmioletni ulubieniec Maks lata po całym mieście jak go mama urodziła... ** Opis: Bloo o Maksie. * Podejrzane! (w wolnym tempie) ** Opis: słowo Bloo, który uważa Wujka Kieszonkę za mordercę. * Jest tam kto? (pukając do łazienki). No jak nikogo nie ma, to chyba można powiedzieć, nie? * Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. * Halo? Nie, tu nie ma żadnej Kasi... Mówię, że tu nie ma żadnej Kasi! A, to ty jesteś Kasią...! Nie znam cię. * Hej, jaka pogoda na górze? ** Opis: do dużego (wysokiego) zmyślonego przyjaciela. * Skoro nie zrobisz tego dla mnie, to może zrobisz to... dla mnie? * Słońce nad Topiką. * Był sobie chłopiec. I kłamał, i znowu, ciągle kłamał... Kiedy powiedział prawdę nikt mu nie uwierzył, no i zjadł go wilk. Bez sensu, kompletna strata czasu. No i jaki z tego morał?! ** Opis: czytając książkę poleconą przez Maksa. * I to on mnie wymyślił... ** Opis: o Maksie, który jako najgorszą rzecz, którą można zrobić w domu pani Foster uznał skakanie na łóżku. * Chodź, włamiemy się do szuflady z bielizną Pana Zająca! O Bloo * Ale ta cudownie obrzydliwa dziewucha wolała jakiegoś niebieskiego przybłędę zamiast mnie! ** Opis: Księżna do Franki o córce bogaczy, która zamiast niej chciała zaadoptować Bloo. * I bez tego niebieskiego kołka damy sobie radę. ** Opis: Pani Foster do Maksa. * Jest taki prosty i ekonomiczny! ** Opis: Goo podziwiając Bloo po raz pierwszy. Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Mężczyźni